minecraft_gamepediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
1.12 - World of Color Update
1.12 - World of Color Update jest dwunastą główną aktualizacją do pełnej wersji gry. Dodatki Postępy: * zastąpiły osiągnięcia * mają interfejs, który się składa z pięciu kart: Minecraft: Serce i historia gry Przygoda: Przygoda, eksploracja i walka. Nether: Taki mamy klimat. End: A może początek? Rolnictwo: Świat jest pełen przyjaciół i pożywienia. * Za wykonanie postępów otrzymujemy punkty doświadczenia i łupy. * Niektóre postępy posiadają licznik. Tryb kreatywny: * Dodano możliwość zapisywania pasków szybkiego wyboru za pomocą klawiszy C + 1 - 9 i ładowania ich za pomocą klawiszy X + 1 - 9 * Można zapisać maksymalnie 9 pasków szybkiego wyboru. Narrator: * Użycie kombinacji klawiszy Ctrl + B włączy narratora, czyli syntezatora mowy, który automatycznie czyta wiadomości wyświetlane na czacie z nazwą gracza włącznie. * Da się go przełączać między różnymi opcjami: wyłączony, czyta wszystko, czyta czat, czyta system. * Narrator nie czyta wiadomości napisanych za pomocą komendy /me. Księga receptur: * Pojawia się w ekwipunku gracza i w gui stołu rzemieślniczego * Po spełnieniu danych warunków odblokowywują się nam nowe receptury na nowe przedmioty * Gdy gracz odblokuje receptury, wyświetli się mu o tym informacja. * Receptury znajdują się w folderze recipes ''w formacie JSON. ''Nowe dźwięki: * Dodane zostały nowe dźwięki * Dodano nowe dźwięki bloków dźwiękowych. Splache: * "Don't feed chocolate to parrots!" * "The true meaning of covfefe" * "An illusion! What are you hiding?" * "Something's not quite right..." Podpowiedzi dla nowych graczy: * Wyświetlają się w prawym górnym rogu ekranu. * Wyświetlane tylko u raz na danym urządzeniu. * Zapisywane na gracza, przechowywane w pliku options.txt. Komendy Patrz: Komendy 1.12 Bloki Glina * Utwardzona i barwiona glina zostały przemianowane na "terakotę". * Można z niej stworzyć glazurowaną terakotę, przetapiając ją. Beton * Występuje w 16 wariantach kolorystycznych. * Powstaje po kontakcie cementu z wodą Niebieski cement (po lewej) i Niebieski beton (po prawej). Cement * Występuje w 16 wariantach kolorystycznych. * Oddziałuje na niego grawitacja. * Po wylaniu na niego wody zamienia się w beton. * Deszcz nie powoduje twardnienia cementu * Receptura craftingu cementu: Glazurowana terakota * Występuje w 16 wariantach kolorystycznych. * Otrzymywana poprzez przetopienie terakoty. * Może być ustawiona w 4 kierunkach Tworzenie glazurowanej terakoty. Przedmioty Księga wiedzy * Pokolorowana na zielono książka. * Można ją pozyskać tylko za pomocą komendy /give @p knowledge_book. * Księga wiedzy z tagiem NBT Recipes, która zawiera listę ID przedmiotów, po kliknięciu PPM, podczas jej trzymania, zostanie zużyta i odblokuje określone receptury. * Szczególnie przydatna, gdy zasada doLimitedCrafting jest ustawiona na true Jaja spawnujące * Jajo spawnujące papugi (zielone z czerwonymi cętkami). Moby Iluzjoner * Nowy illager. * Nadaje graczowi efekt oślepienia na 20 sekund, na następnie atakuje za pomocą łuku. * Zaklęcie ślepoty zostaje rzucone tylko, gdy lokalny poziom trudności jest większy, niż 2. * Potrafi stworzyć swoje 4 kopie. * Duplikaty używają animacji strzelania, lecz tylko prawdziwy iluzjoner może strzelać oraz dostawać obrażenia. * Oryginał staje się niewidzialny. * Nie posiada swojego jaja spawnującego, może zostać przywołany tylko za pomocą komendy /summon illusion_illager. * Jest agresywny zarówno w stosunku do gracza, jak i osadników. Papuga * Występuje w 5 wariantach kolorystycznych: zielonym, błękitnym, niebieskim, czerwonym i szaro-żółtym. * Posiada 6 punktów życia. * Można ją oswoić za pomocą nasion. * Lubi latać, siada, gdy jest "zmęczona". * Po zjedzeniu ciastka, umiera z powodu zatrucia. * Śledzi i siada naokoło innych mobów. * Imituje dźwięki innych mobów. * Tańczą, gdy w pobliżu znajduje się odtwarzająca muzykę szafa grająca. * Za pomocą PPM gracz może kazać jej usiąść. * Przejście nad/przez/obok oswojonej siedzącej papugi spowoduje, że ta usiądzie na ramieniu gracza. * * Odleci, gdy gracz podskoczy. * Potrafi latać z graczem podczas lotu elytrą.